


【魄魄】没有你的世界

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 明侦拉郎白领✖️鬼探长｜偏全员向
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 2





	【魄魄】没有你的世界

01  
我叫白领，是一名私家侦探。

一周前一宗保险箱被盗案件到了我的手里，事件发生于M市郊外的豪华别墅中，保险箱完好无损，但其中存放的一根金条却不翼而飞。本以为是一件再普通不过的盗窃案件，可等到我真的到了现场，深入了解了案件的始末之后才意识到，这启盗窃案的背后其中必定蕴藏着什么秘密。

如今的人们即使再怎么对警察的办事效率感到不信任，当遇到案件时报警为第一反应的还是占大多数，请私家侦探的人也不少，但是往往是双线并行，力求尽量快的解决问题。可在这场案件中完全感受不到委托人破案的急切，更见不到警察的身影。委托人只把这个案件托付给了我一人。

案发的别墅很大，大门外门廊处挂着一块有些年份的铭牌，字迹有些模糊，看起来似乎有五行，我猜可能写的是住户的名字和简单的介绍。在这里住的人不止一个，而是三个，鸥骑士、何船长、撒车长，他们同时也是案件案件的客户。

根据监控以及他们的自述，金条从有到无的这个过程中没有人从这个别墅里进出过，那么拿走金条的人就一定在这三个人之中，并且金条肯定还在房子里的某个地方藏着。

在确认了这一点之后，为了方便搜查我就搬进了这栋别墅里。别墅一进大门便是一个空旷的大厅，中央摆着一架优雅的白色三角钢琴，我能想象她发出的声音一定是流畅清亮的，可惜我在这住了几天，还没有见过有人使用过。

二层是卧室，共有五间，从左到右住的依次是撒车长、何船长和鸥骑士，第四间房间房门紧闭，他们说那是堆满了杂物的杂物间，而第五间是我这段时间住的房间，同时也是失窃的保险柜所在的房间。

至此这个案件已经逐渐展露出了它与其他案件不一样的地方，撒何鸥三位看起来都谈吐优雅，气质不凡，不可能意识不到小偷就在他们之中的情况，而在与他们相处之中，我只感受到了和睦和惺惺相惜。与其说是探案，我感觉这次的案件更像是寻宝，是他们三位为了考验我的能力而精心设计的一场趣味推理游戏。

很独特，我喜欢。

我喜欢他们安排给我的房间，简洁而明亮，是我偏爱的风格，如果我有自己的房子说不定也会装修成这样。我也很喜欢和他们三人交流，虽然我总想认真工作，但总会被他们笑意盈盈地邀请，一起喝酒聊天，谈天说地，有时候太过忘情差点忘了还有工作在身。他们也从不催我，当我说要去检查房间的角落他们还特别诚恳的和我说抱歉，说总拉着我影响到了我工作，反而弄得我有一些不好意思。

当时我还在想真是天上掉馅饼，接到了这么好的差事，可最近几天发生的事，让我明白一切并不像表面看起来的那么美好。仔细想想早有征兆，如果在一开始的时候我能意识到不对劲的地方，可能就不会这么爽快的接受在这住下的请求了。

02  
被盗的保险柜是是整个透明的设计，和常见的保险箱大不一样。普通保险箱大多是黑灰色等深沉的颜色，这样的设计会给人一种重量感，起到震慑的作用，同时也给予被保险物品遮蔽，让人无法确定里面放了些什么。而这个保险箱严重的违反了保险箱的设计理念，它更像是一个用来展示宝物的精美水晶匣。

保险箱在我来的时候就是锁着的，连锁都是透亮的设计，而透过晶莹剔透的外表可以清楚的看到里面空无一物。当我询问密码想要打开来检查的时候，撒何鸥三人却出乎意料的面面相觑了起来。这是我第一次接三位委托人共同委托的案件，不可思议的是委托人这么多，却竟然没有一个人知道被盗的保险柜的密码。

“所以当时是谁设置的密码？”，这实在是太难以置信了，我的工作是侦探，并不会开锁啊。

“年代太久远了，想不起来了。”撒车长挠着头支支吾吾道，其他两人更是说不出半个字。

奇怪的不止这一点。

住在这里的每一个人似乎都特别厌恶黑暗，即使是白天还会执着地检查每一个照明设备，确保房子里的每一盏灯每时每刻都是亮着的。有一次我晚上想下楼去厨房倒杯水喝，一开门差点被刺瞎双眼，房门外仿佛另外一个世界。那天我才知道这间房子里的每一盏灯都在我不曾醒来的每个夜晚里彻夜长明，从四面八方放射出刺眼的光亮，不知疲倦扫除别墅内每一个角落的阴暗，把这里照耀得灯火通明。

当时我以为是忘了关，好心把手伸向墙上的控制开关，反复按了好多次都没有反应，这才意识到别墅内的这些灯是无法随意关掉的。

而最诡异的还是那紧闭的第四间房间，也就是他们声称那是储物间的空间。在这住了一段时间之后，我意识到所谓“储物间”不过是那三人为了掩盖真相的谎言。

为了揭开金条小偷的真实身份，我在他们的同意下检查了每一个人的房间，撒车长的房间就像是列车长的休息室，固定桌子表面的裂痕，桌面上的搪瓷水缸，和充满年代感的英雄牌钢笔都在提醒着我撒车长这个人年岁应该不小了，可相处中却从不感觉他有任何老气横秋的做派，反而更像是个还乳臭未干的毛头小子，皮得很，经常做出一些和年龄不相符的行为让大家哭笑不得。

而何船长的房间像是浸在了海底，主色调是蓝色，门背后挂着熨烫平整的制服，彰显着他不凡的职业身份。何船长是三人中最温柔的，脸上总是带着和煦的微笑，看到我就会招呼我吃小点心，问我昨晚睡得好不好，辛不辛苦。我每次都会说“睡得很好，不辛苦”，都是实话，在这里住的期间舒适得令我都难以置信，自在得像是我本来就属于这里一样。

整个别墅最酷人的应该是鸥骑士，就连她的房间也是酷酷的灰白黑色调，四周内摆放着许多做工精细的马术用具。整个人也是精神而干练的模样，仅仅是看着她挺胸抬头站着的样子，就可以想象她在马背上挥舞马鞭的飒爽英姿。

每个人各有各的不同，房间内的装潢也随着性格风格迥异。可令我不解的是他们每个人房间的角落里，都有一箱水晶碎块。像是统一批发的一样。

我仔细比对，发现那些碎块的材质和我的房间的保险箱一模一样。他们让我不要在意，只要专心找金条就好。可我总觉得这个信息非常重要，一定蕴含了重要的线索，只是我暂时还没察觉指向的是什么方向。

而房间四，刚开始我是相信“储物间”这个说法的，但后来有一天晚上我听到隔壁房间传来了敲击墙壁的声音。

当时我试探性地敲击回应，那边立刻停止了声响。于是我大胆我的推断，每一个房间都是有人在使用的，而且这样的水晶保险箱应该是五个房间每个房间有一个，只是不知为何其他人的碎了，更不知道住在隔壁房间的人身上有什么秘密，必须要这样藏起来生活。

03  
当我产生了这样的假设的时候自己都被吓了一跳，可当我带着这个假设去求证的时候，竟惊讶的发现似乎每一个不同寻常的点都指向我这个猜测是正确的。

根据步伐简单测量，四号房间的空间和其他房间差不多大小，作为储藏室实在是大了些，并且位置处于两个卧室之间，怎么想都不合理。别墅内的钢琴不是摆设，我试过，音色非常好，可现在在住的三个人没有一个人会弹。还有那长亮着的灯，像是为了怕黑的人特意设计的。

还有很多的细节，没细想的时候觉得没什么，一细想才觉得十分诡异。厨房里除了撒车长的搪瓷缸，何船长的玻璃杯，鸥骑士的不锈钢保温杯之外还有一个粉色的吸管随行杯一直放在那里；阳台养着很多很多的多肉，可他们三个似乎都不太知道那些可爱植物具体叫什么名字；玄关的杂物篓里面有两张马卡龙店的印花卡，背后盖了好几格，可目前住在这里的人里面好像没有人喜欢吃甜食。

肯定还有一个人，生活在这个空间里。

自从有了这样的想法之后我开始有点睡不好了，时常思考那是什么样的存在，却也不敢用非常方法把隔壁的房门打开来看一看。后来我经常半夜醒来，大多数时候下楼喝点水即可平复躁动不安的情绪。可那一天似乎有点不一样，那是我在别墅住了这么多天之后第一天和她相见。

那天我打开房门的时候发现是黑的，灯全都是灭着的。

当习惯了每晚打开门便可浸泡在光亮中之后，这突如其来的黑暗让我十分不安，在我犹豫还要不要下楼喝水的时候，在静谧的夜晚中门打开的声音尤其清晰。我隔壁的四号房间门开了！

那一瞬间我似乎听到了血液在身体里结冰的声音，我一动也不敢动，却又按捺不住好奇不愿关上门。我就呆呆地站在门口，维持着那样窘迫的姿态遇到了她。

我本应感到恐惧，可不知为何我看到她的时候反而不害怕了，反而莫名有一种熟悉的感觉。她是一个很可爱的女孩，虽然在黑暗中我看不太清楚，但是她头顶巨大的红色蝴蝶结告诉我她一定是很可爱的。

她一定没想到我会在门口，因为在黑暗中我看到她的大蝴蝶结随着头狠狠地颤动了一下。

“嗨？”当时的我不知道那里来的勇气，竟然向她打了声招呼。

紧接着我听到她发出了一声惊呼，捂住了嘴。下一秒她竟然跑走了，只留下门关上了的声音。

这是我和她的第一次见面，以她被我吓跑结束。

我猜想我房间里的水晶保险柜很可能是属于那个女孩的。不然为什么没有人知道密码？或许金条也是女孩她拿走的？

她是被其他三个人囚禁了吗，可是夜晚却可以随意出来，不像是行动受限的样子。走路的步伐也轻快活泼，应该也没有受到伤害。这到底是是怎么回事？

第二天晚上，等到大家都睡了之后我独自出了卧室。来到了隔壁的门口，我想敲门，手却始终落不下去。当我想要放弃离开的时候，门突然打开，我看见大红蝴蝶结女孩站在门里。

我很多次想象过这锁住的四号门里面的样子，会不会是像纳尼亚传奇一样有另一个世界？会不会是破败不堪的废旧模样？还是藤蔓丛生长满了稀奇古怪的植物？可当门真的打开，里面是干净整洁的正常模样，是少女的卧室。

我就这么看着她，说不出一句话，一股不知从何而来的酸楚突然涌上心头。当她流下眼泪的时候，我突然终于知道一开始的熟悉感从哪里而来。我曾经到过一起车祸的现场，在那场事故中有一位女孩不幸遇难了。那个女孩有着可爱的脸庞，身着红裙，头上是一个硕大而鲜艳的红色蝴蝶结。女孩眼角带着泪，倒在血泊中。

我叫白领，是一名私家侦探。作为新时代的侦探，我崇尚科学，智慧且理性，是一个彻头彻尾的无神论者，可最近发生的事件让我多年以来的信念发生了动摇。我可能撞鬼了。

可是我并不感到害怕。

原来这就是这栋房子藏着的秘密，这个秘密关于一个可爱的女孩子。

04  
第二天撒车长望着灭了的灯，叹了口气叫住了我，“你还是见到她了。”

听到这句话我有些惊讶，我还以为只有我可以看到大蝴蝶结女孩。

“是。”

“是时候把金条放回去了。”

我不知道见到她和金条有什么关联，但是我还是诚实向他的坦白，“很抱歉，我还没有找到金条。”

听到我的回答撒车长肉眼可见的愣了一下，随即很快的调整好了神态，“没事，不急，慢慢找。”

那天吃饭的时候大红蝴蝶结女孩和我们一起吃了，我才知道原来大家都可以看到她。她用甜甜的声音和我说，“我叫吴映洁，你也可以叫我鬼鬼。”

我后来私下问了另外三人，是不是怕我被吓到所以一直不提有鬼和我们一起生活这件事，他们点头的动作有些犹豫。其实真的不用担心我被吓到，说句真心话，我很喜欢她。她和恐怖片里的鬼不一样，不仅活泼可爱，性格还很好，自称鬼鬼的鬼能坏到哪去呢。

有时候看到她没心没肺笑着的模样我都会在想，她会不会反应比较迟钝，说不定还不知道自己已经死了呢？

我好想逐渐忘记了此行的目的，如果不是每天睡觉的时候看到灯光下流光溢彩的空匣子，可能真的会忘了我为何会住在这里。再加上，鬼鬼经常会提起那个空空如也的水晶箱子。

“希望你快点找到金条啊~放进去的时候一定很好看吧......但是......”，她总是这样在我耳边托着下巴嘟囔。每当听到这样的话我都会忍不住伸出手捏捏她头顶的大蝴蝶结，帮她把话补完，“但是我就算找到了不知道密码，放不进去，只能交给你。”

紧接着她就会笑着说那一定要偷偷给她，她要拿去换零食吃。

如果可以，我有点想就一直这样和他们一起生活。可其他三人凭什么留我一直在这？再加上，喜欢上了一个已经去世的女孩，真是不切实际的痴想。

我想我真的是喜欢鬼鬼的。每天最期待的事就是看到她的大红蝴蝶结一摇一摆地出现在视野里。可我从不仔细想我和她会怎样，仅仅是把这当是一场限时的梦。

我贪婪地过着每一天，尽量拖延着寻找金条的行动，却逐渐感到其他人变得焦急。原本悠闲的人会时不时来催我，让我好好想想，金条可能会在哪里。可是我真的想不到，眼看着合约约定的限定时间要结束，我却始终没有头绪。

到了最后一天，我还是没有找到金条。按照约定我要退还所有的收费，从这起匪夷所思的盗窃案中离开了。我收拾行礼的时候看向角落的水晶柜，才发现不知何时上面产生了细小的裂纹。

当我从房间出来的时候，我看见了鬼鬼，她在哭。我慌了，连忙上前，问她怎么了。

“白敬亭，快想起来啊，白敬亭！你不能......你不能留在这里，你不属于这里......白敬亭！”

“他们怕我不舍得你，一开始都不让我见你。可是，我真的真的很希望，你可以好好地活下去......”

我的手抚上了她的眼角，当我碰到她泪珠的那一瞬间，似乎有什么瞬间贯穿了我混沌的回忆。那一瞬间的刺痛让我蹲在了地上，可就是如此疼痛的此刻，我终于感到了重量，拽着一直以来轻飘飘的回忆落到了我的脑海里。

我终于想起来了。

05  
我叫白敬亭，是一名私家侦探。或者，可以说生前是一名私家侦探。

鬼鬼是我的女朋友，也是一名侦探，加上撒车长，何船长，鸥骑士，我们五个是名侦探俱乐部的创办人。在共同破获了《又是漂亮惹的祸》这一起发生在整形医院的重大案件之后，我们五人一起乘车返回我们一起工作生活的俱乐部，可回程发生了严重的车祸。

我记忆中的最后一个画面，是鬼鬼流着泪倒在了血泊中，我想向她伸出手，却浑身动弹不得，我想叫她的名字，却发不出任何声音。就这样，我在一片熊熊火海中闭上了眼睛。

在记忆重回我大脑的那一刻，我感到胸前口袋里有什么东西一坠，伸手去摸发现是我找寻了很久很久的金条。它就那么静静的出现在哪里，好像一直都在那里等着我一般。

看见我手中的金条鬼鬼止住了哭泣，脸上带着惊喜和一丝哀伤，“快放回到水晶匣中，等到匣子碎裂的时候就来不及了，你就回不去了。”

所以那个保险柜是属于我的？

“回去？回去哪里？”

“回到生者的世界。”我身后传来了撒车长的声音。不知何时他们三个来到了我的身后，脸上带着严肃又慈爱的神情，像是看着刚出生的婴儿。

此时夜幕来临，在难得没有开所有灯的别墅里我终于看透了那些灯的用意，常亮的灯会将每个人的影子隐藏，这样我便不会发现异常。半开的灯在所有人的身后留下一小片阴影，除了我，只有我没有影子。在这所房子里，奇怪的不是他们，而是我自己。

“那你们呢？”我焦急地询问。

鸥骑士摇摇头，“我们承载记忆的匣子已经破碎，你之前看到的碎块就是它的残骸。我们已经再也回不去了。”

何船长二话不说拉着我来到房间，此时此刻我才明白这间房间的装修为何一开始就会如此贴合我的喜好，这本来就是属于我的房间。

“小白，想想你会用什么做密码，然后回到你该生活的世界吧。”

我攥着小小的金条，表面冰凉的金属触感和金块的重量扯着我的手指向下坠。之间略过金条表面的纹路，记忆溯回，我好像猜到我可能会用的密码了。

时间逐渐流逝，可我按密码的手始终没有动作。在某一秒消逝之后，眼前的水晶盒子突然分崩离析。看到这一幕鬼鬼痛哭着坐在了地上，我快步走向她把她抱在了怀里，“对不起，我真的想不到。”

与此同时在活着的人存在的世界里，我躺在病床上，连接着我的心电图变为了一道平直的线。

我说谎了，在承载着记忆的房子里，密码大概是20160226相遇的那天的日期。那天命运的齿轮开始转动，把我们几个人转到了一起。

我曾经差点丢失了所有珍贵的记忆，难得想起之后就再也无法想象只身一人回到没有你的世界，回到没有你们的世界。

原谅我，贪恋伙伴和真情，擅自放弃了生命。我还想和你，和你们在一起。

END


End file.
